Starting Over
by Gr33kMyth
Summary: Pen pal program then meeting the champions. the champions band together and fight there way to a hard journey but a bright future. Fleur/Harry ?/Viktor Cedric/? Neville/?
1. Chapter 1

**edited and a bit longer.

**don't forget to vote

Starting over

Chapter 1

Summer assignment

Going back to the Dursley's, I wouldn't call it home. I'd say it was prison. Yeah a prison. The kind that loves to belittle, torture, and takes total pleasure out of it. I was hoping I didn't have to stay there for too long. I couldn't understand why Dumbledore made me go back every year. He always said it's for your safety Harry. I didn't know how when I wasn't safe from my own family. If you wanted to call them "family" I'd just call them prison wards.

"Harry you okay mate?" Ron asked, looking up at him from his game with Neville.

"Yes sorry I was just thinking." Harry replied, smiling alittle.

"You hear about the world cup being in England this year?" Ron said, bouncing in his seat alittle.

"Yes my Gran got us tickets. Are you lot going?" Neville asked, taking his move in his chess game.

"Dad got us tickets. Harry and Hermione also." Ron said, smiling.

"Awesome. Its Ireland and Bulgaria, right?" Harry asked, excited to see a professional quidditch game. He kept up with quidditch as much as he can since the season was during the summer. Ron helped him sending him papers with the scoring and all the teams' stats.

"Yea Krum will win it for them of course, since he is the best in the world." Ron said.

"No way the chasers for Ireland score so much that even if Krum did catch the snitch. Ireland will win it all." Neville said, waiting for Ron to make his move.

We just stared at him, wondering when he became a quidditch fan. Neville looked up wondering why it got quiet all of a sudden. He then blushed when he noticed us staring at him. We didn't think that he was so interested in quidditch. He had never showed us his interest before, but that could have just been us because we never really hang around with him. Maybe we should change that.

"What?" Neville asked.

"When did you get into quidditch Neville?" Harry asked him.

"I always have been, just because im no good on a broom doesn't mean I don't follow it." Neville stated.

"Of course sorry Neville. Whose you favorite team though?" Harry asked him, interested.

"Falcons, of course. They may not win a lot but gotta love their motto, right?" Neville said smirking. Harry's favorite team was the falcons also and knew their motto by heart.

"Let us win, but if we cannot win, let us break a few heads" Harry and Neville yelled at the same time. They shared a look and high fived. Ron just looked at them and shook his head.

"You two will be unbearable now." Ron stated, with a frown. Ron didn't like that Harry had something in common with Neville. He didn't want to share the fame of being best friends with Harry. He already had to deal with Hermione why Neville add to it.

There was a knock on the door and it opened revealing two prefects. They looked up at the prefects wondering what they had done to get a visit. The prefects handed out parchments to everyone.

"Ma'am what are these?" Harry asked, politely.

"There your summer assignment." One of the prefects said. We looked surprised, I guess because they laughed lightly.

"Summer assignment? We already have ours from the professors." Hermione asked, confused.

"This assignment is from the headmaster. It's what would muggles call it a pen pal?" The other prefect said.

"Great another thing to do this summer." Ron said, groaning.

"It sounds like fun, but why?" Hermione asked. I agreed it would be interesting.

"International Cooperation between us, France and Bulgaria." The other prefect said.

"Do we get to know who our pen pal is then?" Harry asked.

"Everything you need to know is on your parchment. It won't appear until you get home though so don't go changing your papers now because no matter what you get the same person .You have to write them three times. That is all. Good luck with it." They left to hand out more parchments.

Harry looked down at his paper and all it said was harry potter summer assignment. He wished he didn't have to wait until he got home but at least he had something to look forward to do while he was up at night. He also figured he could make a friend that liked him for who he was and not for being The Harry Potter boy who lived. He sighed this could be a good thing.

"Everything okay Harry?" Neville asked.

"Yes sorry was thinking about the assignment. It could be really fun learning about a different culture." Harry said, excited. He saw Hermione surprised but smiling. Saw Ron with a sour look and Neville excited also.

"I agree Harry I can't wait to find out who I get to write." Hermione said, she was bouncing in her seat.

"What schools are in France and Bulgaria?" Harry asked.

"The one in France is Beauxbatons and the one in Bulgaria is Durmstrang." Neville answered before Hermione could still staring at his parchment.

"Oh" harry said. He was thinking which one he would get. He didn't know much about those schools but he guessed that was why they had this assignment so they could learn.

Harry looked out the window and saw they were almost to the station. Harry wasn't ready to say goodbye to his friends yet. He wouldn't ever be ready to see the Dursley's again. He really wished he didn't have to see them ever. But he had to mentally prepare himself to see them and spend the summer with them again. He just hoped it wasn't a painful summer.

Harry looked at his friends and smiled a little when they looked worriedly at him. Neville was still confused but smiled at him. They grabbed their trunks and hurriedly and got off the train. They found the weasley's and Mrs. Weasley all hugged them, more like squeezed them to death.

"Oh im so glad school is over now the house will be full again. Ronny you have dirt on your face again." Mrs. Weasley went to clean it off when Ron stepped back shaking his head. The twins of course were laughing and making faces at "Ronny".

Harry looked around and decided it was time to get it over with. He said good bye to everyone, promised to write and then walked away..

**hope you enjoyed

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

*I own nothing wish I did though wouldn't have to worry about money at all.

**with my writing about fleur I will suck at her accent please do not hate me for it.

Starting Over

Chapter Two

First Letter

On the way home from the station I was still holding the parchment and staring at it. i couldn't wait to figure out who his pen pal was. I didn't really care what school it was. Just someone that he could be himself with and, not the famous Harry Potter. That's all he wanted. He loved his friends but Ron was always jealous because of his fame. The fame I never wanted or liked. I would trade it all for his parents.

I looked up feeling like someone was watching him and saw his aunt petunia looking at him though the mirror but looked away when she realized he saw her. Harry wondered what that was about. I thought I saw her looking worried or even concerned. Why would she look concerned or even worried about me? It didn't make sense at all. It's not like she cared or ever would care about me. I was just confused by her and would always be confused. Growing up she would often show concern after a beating or not eating for a few days but after finding me okay she would go back to not caring and even cursing his name and wondering why he was still alive. In those times I would always remain confused.

I looked outside the window and noticed they were home. I could see the park had many families there. The sun was shining and nothing looked wrong. But I knew better, his godfather was out there on the run for doing nothing wrong and Wormtail was out there also most likely looking for his master. I had this feeling, this dreadful feeling that something bad was going to happen something horrible to change his life forever.

"Boy!" His uncle shouted.

"Yes Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked, hoping he hadn't already done anything.

"Stop staring into space and get out of my car take your stuff into your room and stay there." Vernon said, quietly but firmly.

"Yes uncle Vernon." Harry said, grabbing his trunk and taking it to his room.

When he got to his room he decided to see who his pen pal was and from what school. He was really looking forward to this. To have someone like him for being just Harry would be amazing. This was his chance to make a true friend that would like him just for him and not the boy who lived. Someone that won't always ask if he remembered any of it.

He looked at the parchment:

Harry Potter Summer Assignment:

Dear Mr. Potter

You are to write with Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons.

This is a part of theInternational Cooperation. Write three times and return at the start of term.

Enjoy your summer,

Headmaster Dumbledore

"Fleur Delacour" Harry said aloud.

"Sounds French" he said chuckling.

He sat down at his desk and pulled out his own parchment and his pen, thinking of what to write. He was just thinking maybe start out easy introducing himself would be best not to long but not too short. Yes that is what he would do.

_Dear Fleur_

_This is weird no offence never had a pen pal before. Im Harry. Im from Hogwarts, in Scotland. Sorry if you already knew that im a little nervous. I'll just go ahead and introduce myself and tell you alittle about myself._

_I'm in Gryffindor, if you don't know what that is we have four houses at Hogwarts Slytherin, Gryffindor, hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. I'm also on the quidditch team as a seeker but I want to try for chaser since my father was one. My father and mother died when I was around one, so I live with my aunt and uncle. Their muggles. So I grew up as muggle not really knowing about the wizarding world until my letter came from Hogwarts. I like learning and reading. Proving myself. I never want to be someone that gets things handed to them. I want to work hard for everything I get or earn. I have two best friends their great one likes to push me to be better in classes and the other likes quidditch way too much. Not really a good balance but it works._

_Well now I'm rambling, I'll stop writing and send this off now._

_Please tell me about yourself. What's it like in France? What's it like at your school? I never really thought about there being other schools. So I'm very curious about them._

_Your pen pal,_

_Harry_

He reread the letter and sighed that's the best it would get. He folded it up and put on the outside pen pal from Hogwarts. Gave it to Hedwig. Then started to unpack slowly, not really wanting to but knew he would need his school work which was at the bottom of the trunk. He dug alittle and pulled out his potions book and more parchment to start his summer homework.

*hope you enjoyed please review

**alittle short sorry

Next chapter:

A reply and letters to family


	3. Chapter 3

*I own nothing but my car…wait I don't even own that crappy thing. Oh well you get it right?

**fleur and every French person accent I will probably get wrong im sorry. Please don't hate me.

Starting Over

Chapter Three

A horrible truth and a reply

"Get up boy! Get up!" Uncle Vernon was shouting outside my door. He reached around for his glasses. Once he had them on he looked around remembering his nightmare, the poor muggle didn't know what hit him when he went into that house. Harry knew he needed to talk to someone about this. He would write to Sirius.

"BOY!" Uncle Vernon yelled.

"Coming uncle!" I said hurriedly getting dress and going down stairs.

Once I got to the kitchen I went and got the eggs and bacon out then started to fry them. I made sure not to drop anything or make a mess. I actually liked this part; well he grew to like it. Cooking can be like potions. Harry thought he would have been better at potions since he had been cooking since he was four, but that could be because of Snape watching over his shoulder and yelling at him when he would actually do something right to make harry think it was wrong.

When the eggs and bacon were done he went over and put some everyone's plate and just a little on his plate then he sat down and waited for everyone to sit also. He knew the rules well. No one touches the food until everyone has sat down. Another rule was, don't ask questions. That rule about killed Harry. He loved to learn, but that rule plus the one that he couldn't do better than Dudley made his school work at Hogwarts be average. Harry knew he could be and should be better. His summer homework could be a start for him. He would have to go up and reread his potions essay though.

Everyone was sitting down and eating. Dudley and Uncle Vernon were eating like the food was going to grow legs and walk away. His aunt Petunia was watching him and slowly eating. When she noticed he looked at her, she started talking to uncle Vernon. Harry had noticed his aunt watching him at times like in the car, when he was cooking and now. Harry shook his head and started to eat. He wouldn't know what was going on with her until she said something.

When everyone was done Harry cleaned the table off and was washing the dishes when his aunt came up beside him and started to help him. He looked at her strange but didn't say anything. He just washed everything and was about to head up stairs when his aunt called out his name.

"Harry?" she said quietly. He didn't know why she was talking quietly like that. Her tone was almost like she was in pain or something.

"Yes Aunt Petunia?" Harry turned towards her and asked.

"May we talk alittle please? I don't have much time to tell you." His aunt asked.

"Eh sure Aunt Petunia. Why don't you have much time? And what do you need to tell me?" Harry asked. He knew with his aunt he could get away with asking a few questions.

"I'm fighting a horrible spell Harry. Dumbledore you can't trust him." His aunt said quietly with tears coming down her face.

"Spell? Can't trust Dumbledore? What?" He was so confused. Why would she be under a spell? Why couldn't he trust Dumbledore?

"I don't know what it's called. But it makes me hate you. Harry I don't hate you I couldn't hate my sisters son. I love you like my own. Whatever im under makes me want to hate you, I've been trying hard to fight it and sometimes I can. But it hurts too much." His aunt said, crying alittle harder. Harry didn't know what to say or do. Who would do this? Wait Dumbledore!

"Dumbledore did this?" Harry said, cold and emotionless.

"Yes. Harry you can't trust him. Never trust him. Your mother left a box here right before they went into hiding. Find it and read everything in it. It will show you. I can't fight it anymore. He will know and come to put me under the spell again. Im so sorry. We do love you Harry. Just know that. Now go to your room." His aunt said as fast as she could. Harry stood there shocked then ran to his room as fast as he could.

Why would Dumbledore do something like that? Why would he curse my family to treat him like shit and to hate him? Harry couldn't understand why anyone would do that. Harry knew he needed to get to that box his mother left. But first he was sending a letter to Padfoot and Moony.

_Padfoot,_

_I hope all is well with you. I found out some disturbing things from my family. I need you more than anything or anyone right now. I don't know if I should believe them or not. My aunt told me some things but I'd rather tell you in person. I know it's dangerous but I need you and Moony. Sorry im just shocked scared and little overwhelmed._

_Please write back as soon as possible._

_Prongslet_

Now for moony. He knew moony could get here and help him sort everything out faster than Sirius.

_Moony,_

_I hope everything is well with you. I know I shouldn't be bothering you. You probably have better things to do then to read about a student's worries, but Moony I need you and Padfoot so badly. I got some horrible news from my aunt and I don't know what to believe right now. I will tell you in person more about it, but only in person. I don't know if anyone is reading my letters or not. So please come fast._

_Sorry to sound scared but truth is I am, also overwhelmed and shocked._

_Write back soon please._

_Prongslet_

"Hedwig can you take things to moony and Padfoot as fast as possible? It's extremely important." She pecked my hand hard and gave me a look saying how dare you! Harry laughed and tied them around her leg.

"Thanks beautiful." Harry said and she was off.

Harry noticed a letter that Hedwig must have just dropped off.

He saw it was from Fleur. He couldn't wait to read it.

_Dear Harry,_

_An orphan? Could you maybe be Harry Potter? If not then I'm making this a bit awkward. Yes I know what Gryffindor is. We do not have houses like at Hogwarts. We just have a male and female area. I do not completely understand the houses and why you all have them. But enough of that let me introduce myself._

_I'm Fleur Delacour. My favorite classes are charms and transfiguration. I absolutely hate potions. I'm not into quidditch but I love to just fly._

_I have a younger sister she's seven and she found my letter before me and she was the one that brought up maybe you being Harry Potter. She admires you. Not a hero worship but she has heard your story. My parents and grandmother were interested in this summer pen pal (as you put it) they do know why we have this assignment but won't tell me at all. I think we could be meeting in the near future. I'll keep working on them to get it out. Yes now I'm just rambling. But at least you know._

_I would love to hear more about you and your story. I want to know who Harry is._

_Fleur Delacour_

*hope you enjoyed

**I love the feedback and ideas from everyone! Thanks :D

Next chapter:

Moony and Padfoot


	4. Padfoot and Moony

*I own nothing by my laptop and my cat. Enough said.

**thanks to everyone that has helped with Fleur's accent. I'll try it and see what happens

***reedited and added some more to the end.

Starting Over

Chapter Four

Moony and Padfoot

He fell asleep rereading his potions book from first year. He had decided to go over everything he had learned. He didn't want to be average anymore. I would make his parents proud of him no matter what. He knew it wouldn't be easy rereading and working ahead. But he was determined to do it. That feeling of something horrible happening drove him to work hard. He was even going to start running and working out to get his body into better shape. That plus, those chores he was going to be in a lot better shape going into Hogwarts. He ate better also. He was determined to show he can be good, to be the best and actually earn everything he got from now on. He knew Ron and Hermione would act weird, especially Hermione she hated when others did better than her at getting top scores in school. She would have to get over it though. He at least hoped she would. Harry didn't want to lose Hermione as a friend. Ron well Ron is just a jealous prat and could do with getting over himself.

Tap tap tap

He looked up and saw an owl at his window. He got up in a hurry and opened it. He didn't know the owl so he thought it could be from Sirius. The owl dropped the letter on the desk and left. Harry picked up the letter and opened it.

_Prongslet,_

_Midnight. Be at the park. Use the cloak._

_Padfoot_

He was looking at the note in shock. He didn't want Sirius to get caught. He shouldn't have sent that letter. He knew Sirius would be there if he needed him but he shouldn't be in Britain. He could get caught. Harry wouldn't know what he would do if he was the reason his godfather got caught.

He sighed. He knew he couldn't change his godfathers mind. He would meet them. He went up to the attic and looked for hours for the box his mother had left with his aunt. Once he found it he sat and looked at pictures of her and his father, some of him, Sirius and Remus, and even some of his aunt and his mum. Everyone was right he had his mum's eye's and his dad's hair. He finally had a picture of their wedding. His dad in formal black and white robes and Sirius with his hair actually cut and groomed. Remus and Peter goofing off. Their good times before everything went to hell. Before Peter the bastard betrayed them and Sirius went to prison. Remus younger and happier with his friends. They all looked happy and content, not a worry in the world until he came along. He wished he knew why they went into hiding. Why they were killed? Why did Peter betray them?

He remembered his Aunt say something about a letter from his mum. He dug in the box and found it under two wands. Wands whose were they? They couldn't have been his mum and dads could they? He would have to ask Sirius later. He sat there looking at the letter in his hands. He didn't know what it could say but he wasn't sure he would like anything in it. He knew this letter could say everything that he believed was right but it was wrong. Like Dumbledore. What if everything he knew was wrong? Harry knew he had to hurry it was already late. He needed to read this letter before going and getting ready.

He slowly opened the letter and started reading.

_My dearest sister,_

_Please forgive me for just dropping that box off and leaving without saying anything to you. I know it worried you. Please don't be though. I'm sending this letter because it is the last one I can for a long time. James and I have decided to go into hiding and no owl will be able to find us._

_I need to tell you a few things before we do though. One don't ever trust Dumbledore. He isn't who he wants everyone to believe he is. He has to have a hand in everything. James and I had originally wanted to stay at the Potter manor. It has some of the best wards to protect our family. Dumbledore didn't agree he wanted control of where we went. He wanted to be able to control and know where we were. The potter manor is unplottable no one not even Dumbledore could find us. He is a controlling bastard. Never trust him if he comes to you. Two, Sirius Black wasn't our secret keeper Peter Pettigrew is. Three there was a prophecy made of Harry and Voldemort it is the reason we are going into hiding it basically says that Harry would destroy him or die trying. If something goes wrong and Harry ends up with you please take him in as your own. Encourage him to work hard and respect those that respect him._

_Also tell him no matter what his parents are proud of him and love him more than life itself._

_Take care. I love you._

_Yours always,_

_Lady Lily Marie Evens-Potter_

Prophecy? Destroy him or die trying? What the hell? Even though it does explain why Voldemort kept coming after him. He needed to know the whole prophecy but how would he go about figuring out that. Why didn't Dumbledore let his parents stay at Potter Manor if it was better protected? Harry had so many questions. He looked at his watch and saw he had been up there since two looking through the box. He had to get ready and head to the park to meet Sirius. Harry grabbed the wands, the letter and a few pictures for Sirius. Then headed to his room to get ready.

He was sitting in the park waiting he had arrived earlier then midnight but he was eager to see Sirius. He sat by a tree just staring at the wands. He wished he knew whose they were. Or why his mother had left them in the box with his aunt. So many questions and so little of him knowing anything. He was right everything in the letter did turn his world upside down. He could no longer trust Dumbledore anymore. He would figure out something. He knew he couldn't let Dumbledore know he knew anything. Dumbledore was still one of the most powerful in the world; Harry would stand no chance in a fight against him. He had to talk to Sirius he would know what to do.

Bark bark

Harry looked up and saw a large black dog running towards him with Remus right behind him.

"Padfoot!" Harry shouted, with a large smile.

"Ugh Padfoot stop that." Harry said disgusted, Sirius had licked his face.

"Professor! I didn't know you were coming." Harry said excited he had two of his dad's best friends there for him. He knew they would do anything for him.

"Harry im not your professor anymore. Call me Remus or moony." Moony said, hugging harry.

"Okay moony. Or was it Uncle moony?" Harry said shyly.

"You remember?" Remus asked a little shocked.

Harry nodded.

"Come Harry into the trees so Sirius can transform." Remus said.

"First, what did u teach me during my third year at Hogwarts?" Harry asked, knowing of poly juice potion.

"Patronus and it took shape as a stag after your father." Remus said, proudly.

"Sorry just wanted to make sure." Harry said, looking at his feet.

"That's good harry you don't know who would try to trick you. There are many ways for people to do it. Always ask people that okay pup?" Remus said looking at harry smiling.

"Okay Uncle Moony." Harry said, Following Remus into the trees where Sirius had already run.

When Harry got there Sirius was already transformed and waiting for his hug. Harry run into his arms and knew he had the family he always wanted. Just him Sirius and Remus.

"Harry you know your letter scared me half to death right?" Sirius said, stepping away from him.

"Sorry. I was scared. Aunt Petunia was being weird sending me worried looks my way she's never done that before. Then yesterday morning she looked like she was in pain just telling me everything that she did. She told me to not trust Dumbledore because that's what my mum had told her in a letter." I pulled the letter out of my pocket and handed it to Sirius. He watched Sirius read the letter then hand it to Remus. Sirius looked pissed. Something Harry had never seen before. When Remus was done reading. He looked at me and asked one thing.

"Have you read this?" He asked me. I nodded.

"We can't trust Dumbledore anymore." Remus said.

"I know but we can't let him know we don't trust him. He has to believe we do until we have things figured out. Until we can escape him right?" Harry said looking at both Remus and Sirius.

"Yes. We have to figure out how to get away from him without him knowing and be far away when he finds out. I don't know how we can do it yet but we will. Give us time okay?" Sirius said, looking deadly. He was overprotective of me and Remus and I both knew it. Sirius wouldn't let Dumbledore lay one hand on me. Remus wouldn't either for that matter.

"Oh hey I find two wands in the box do you recognize them?" Harry asked pulling them out of his other pocket. He showed them to Sirius and Remus. They both showed shock.

"Your mum and dad's Harry but how did they end up in the box?" Sirius said, looking at them.

"Really?" Harry asked looking down at them.

"Yes, but why and how did they end up in the box?" Remus asked, more to himself.

"I don't know. But Sirius your wand was snapped right? Maybe you could use my dad's?" Harry asked, getting an idea.

"It wouldn't be the same but I know it would work. Why?" Sirius said.

"Maybe you could help train me once I get back to Hogwarts? We all know about the prophecy now and Dumbledore. I need to be trained right?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry of course. I'm still thinking about why they would leave them." Sirius said, looking confused.

"Maybe they knew they would be betrayed and didn't want anyone taking their wands. So maybe they left them with my aunt and used two other wands. Could they do that?" Harry asked, he had been wondering and thinking that could be why.

"Of course they had James parent's wands. Forever I thought why they would be holding James parents wands and not their wands. They didn't want anyone getting a hold of the wands. But the question is why?" Sirius said, looking at Harry.

"I don't think we will ever know. But Harry is right. He needs to be trained correctly." Moony said.

"Harry I'll send some books to you, I want you to read them all and take detailed notes. Do not try any of the spells alone though. We will find a way into Hogwarts without anyone finding out okay?" Moony said, looking at Harry completely serious. Harry nodded.

"We could use the shrinking shack. Since I know how to get down there without getting killed now." Harry said.

"No but I think I have just the room to use okay? I know you plan to go to the Weasley's for the world cup ill stop by and tell you everything." Moony said, knowing what room to use without them getting caught. Harry nodded then yawned.

"Harry its time you headed back. Go home and sleep. Remus will send the books and I'll write you. Be careful." Sirius said, giving a hug to Harry and then Remus gave him a hug.

"Good Night Moony, Padfoot." Harry said, turning around and going back to his Aunt and Uncles home.

*hope you like it. Chapters will slowly become longer.

**please review I love them.

I want to thank everyone that has been helping me to get better. I'm trying I promise.


	5. Letters

** I own nothing it's all J.K. Rowling.

**Starting Over**

**Chapter Five**

**Letters **

Harry rolled out of bed surprised to see his owl tapping at his weird annoyed. Harry had forgotten to open his window. He felt bad. He hurried and opened the window. He flew in and pecked his finger hard then dropped the letters. There were three harry wondered who they were from most likely Ron Hermione but who could have been the third?

He opened the first one that was from Ron.

_**Harry mate,**_

_**How are the muggles treating ya? I hope everything is good. Mom's wondering if you are eating. Did you find out who your pen pal is? Mine is from **__**Bulgaria, he's a boring bloke. He isn't interested in quidditch at all mate.**__** I don't know if I can keep going. I heard from Hermione she says hers is from France she absolutely loves it. Learning and what not. I don't understand her. Well I got to go I've been practicing to be a keeper! Wish me luck.**_

_**Ron**_

Harry just shook his head. He agreed with Hermione it was a great opportunity. It would be good to have allies in other countries especially for Harry. Harry knew with him being famous everyone would turn on him if he did just one thing wrong or said one thing badly. He didn't want to have to rely on anyone in England when he could easily just leave to another country. Harry looked down at the other letters and decided to open them.

He opened the one with Hermione's handwriting.

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**I hope you are well and that the muggles are treating you well also. Have you learned about you pen pal yet? I have mine is from France his name is Jean. We have a lot in common. I heard Ron got someone from Bulgaria. Ron just can't get that not everyone loves quidditch like him. He really should grow up. He won't get anywhere acting the way he does. So who did you get? I hope it's someone that matches you. Tell me all about who you have. **_

_**Reply Soon,**_

_**Hermione**_

That was Typical Hermione. Excited about everything and telling Ron to grow up. Which, she is right Ron could use with some growing up. He would always be his first friend but Harry started to see how Ron was and how he would get incredibly jealous over the simplest things. Harry knew sometime in the future Ron wouldn't be around. Harry didn't like thinking about it but it was true. Harry was already getting tired of it. He shook his head wanting to stop thinking about it and looked down at the last letter not knowing the handwriting then opened it.

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**I know it might be weird to see a letter from me. Its Neville .I wanted to know if maybe this next year you could tutor me in Defense? I know you're the top student and have the most experience. It would help me. And I could help you with herbology or anything you want. Also my Gran would like to invite you to our Manor for the upcoming weekend would your guardians be okay with that? We would send an elf to get you. Reply with an answer. Thanks!**_

_**You're Friend,**_

_**Neville Longbottom**_

Harry was surprised tutor? A weekend away from here? Harry quickly grabbed some parchment and a pen then wrote a quick reply to Ron and Hermione.

_**Ron**_

_**Mines a French girl named, Fleur Delacour. She seems very smart nice and interesting. Sorry about whom you got. The muggles are treating me fine. I'll write more later I have essays to write. Maybe you should do that also. **_

_**Harry**_

_**Hermione,**_

_**Im glad you got someone that is interesting and you can share a lot. Muggles are treating me fine. Ill talk to you more later.**_

_**Harry**_

Harry sat there and thought about what to say to Neville. Harry knew he should ask someone about going to Neville's for a weekend but who really cared? Sirius and Remus would be alright with it since it got him away from the muggles. He didn't really care what Dumbledore had to say. Harry knew he wanted to go he never got to see a manor or any other magical home except Ron's home and let's just say it's not much. Harry was going he wanted away from here and this house badly even just for a weekend.

_**Neville,**_

_**I would love to come to your Manor this weekend please send an elf whenever you want. Also about being your tutor I'll do it. We can learn from each other. I don't know about herbology im doing well in it. How about you teach me everything I don't know about the wizarding world? What do you say to that? I'll see you this weekend. Can't wait!**_

_**Harry Potter**_

*Just a bunch of letters and planning a weekend the weekend will be in one chapter so it will be pretty long.

**Please review

Next chapter:

Weekend with the Longbottoms


	6. Weekend with Longbottom part one

*I own nothing but ill soon own a Honda CR-z WOO!

Starting Over

Weekend with the Longbottom's

Part one

Chapter six

He just laid in his bed thinking about what he could write to Fleur. He kept reading her letter over and over again. He knew he shouldn't have said anything about his parents but it did seem like Fleur wanted to get to know him as harry not the guy behind the scar. Harry knew he messed up but Fleur showed she didn't care about the scar or his public story. Harry would just be honest and tell her whatever she wanted to know.

_Dear Fleur,_

_Yes I am Harry Potter. I hope you're honest about getting to know me for who I am. I'm nothing like the story. I don't remember anything from that night. I really do hate when people ask me about that night or ask about seeing my scar. I mean understand me I lost my parents and I was only a year old. I couldn't possibly remember much other than some green light coming at me and a woman's scream. Other than that it's just a horrible night to think about. I can't even celebrate Halloween because my mum and da were killed that night. Sorry if I ranted. I'm glad you willing to get to know me as just Harry. It means a lot. It's more than I could ask for actually. Not many people are willing to think of me as anything other than The-Boy-Who-Lived._

_I hope I didn't scare you away. Write soon please._

_Harry Potter_

He reread the letter about 10 times before sending it with Hedwig.

He started packing after watching Hedwig disappear. Neville had written back saying he would send his elf on Thursday around noon. Harry couldn't wait he had a chance to learn more about his world and he could help someone at the same time. And he knew Neville would be a better friend then Ron ever was. Neville saw Harry more as an equal then both Hermione and Ron did. Ron saw Him as someone famous to hang out with and to put him in the spotlight as the-Boy-Who-Lives best friend. Hermione saw Harry as someone that she could belittle at anytime because she had better grades. He knew better than to actually trust either of them fully. Hermione and Ron could use their friendships with him to get through life after Hogwarts.

He was looking forward to getting to know Neville more and finding out about his family. He also hoped Neville's gran knew more about the Potter history. Maybe she could help him learn about the history and what his responsibilities were. Malfoy had said something at the bringing of first year that stuck with Harry something about being better than the Weasley's but he didn't understand at the time. He hoped to understand more. That and Harry could fly at their manor something he doesn't usually do during the summer.

Harry looked at his watch and saw it was almost noon. He hurried and made sure he had everything. All his school books, his broom, Hedwig's cage. He sighed he was ready to leave this house already. Harry wanted to start over and begin showing people who he really was. He was smart, powerful, yet caring and passionate. He would show everyone he was more than their savior.

Harry went downstairs and told his "family" he wouldn't be there this weekend. That he was going to a friend's home for the weekend. His uncle just grunted, his aunt nodded, and his cousin laughed.

"What's so funny?" He asked confused.

"You have friends? It's funny to even think about that, freak." Dudley said, laughing. Harry just turned after and went back to his room. When he got there he saw an elf dressed in a uniform with a symbol on it. He wondered why dobby never wore something like that for the Malfoy's. Harry wanted to ask but decided better. He would just ask Neville later.

"Master Harry is ready? Master Neville and Mistress Longbottom are waiting." The elf asked.

"Yes." Harry said grabbing his trunk and broom.

"I'm ready."

Harry landed face first on the floor and just stayed down. He couldn't understand wizarding travel and landing on his feet at all. He heard laughing from somewhere and lifted his head then glared at Neville. He had never see Neville laugh that hard but still.

"Ha ha ha thanks Neville for giving me a hand up mate." Harry said getting to his feet letting a smile on his face.

"Anytime mate. I'd ask if you had a good trip but that's not really fair to you anymore since I saw the whole tripping thing." Neville said busting out laughing at Harry's scowl.

"Well thanks Nev it was a fantastic TRIP, Such a good friend." Harry said, playfully scowling.

"No problem and Welcome to Longbottom Manor. If you get lost just call for an elf." Neville said chuckling lightly.

Harry finally looked around the entrance hall was huge almost as big as the entrance to Hogwarts. It was bright and cheerful. The walls were white the staircase was grand, two staircases on each side of the hall. It looked old with painting that looked to date back 200 years or older. It was amazing. Harry couldn't believe something like it was real. It was truly amazing.

"Wow Nev this place is amazing." Harry said, awed.

Neville blushed alittle and nodded his thanks.

An older woman walked in from a room off to the side. This must be Neville's gran. She looked very proper but had a smile as kind as any grandmother wore.

"Hello Mr. Potter How are you? And how was getting here?" Neville's Gran asked him. Neville bust out laughing again and Harry playfully scowled at him.

"Am I missing something?" His gran asked looking between the both of them.

"No ma'am I just landed wrong when we got here. Neville thought it was understandingly funny.

"And I'm fine ma'am how are you? Also thank you for letting me stay for the weekend. I'm really looking forward to it." Harry said politely.

"It's nothing. Neville hasn't had many friends over I thought it would be a good idea. Also I would have liked to meet Alice's godson. You have your father's looks of course but your mother's eyes. They glow at times." Neville's Gran said, smiling. Harry's eyes went wide with shock.

"Godmother? I have a godmother?" Harry asked, shocked and surprised.

"Yes I thought you would have known. Harry do you mind me calling you Harry?" Mrs. Longbottom asked. Harry nodded. He had a godmother. Who was Alice though?

"Whose Alice ma'am" Harry asked. Neville looked down sad.

"Neville's mother and please just call me gran. Since, you are family of course." Gran said and told him with a soft smile.

"Neville, why didn't you say anything?" Harry asked looking at him.

"I thought you knew Harry. I just thought you didn't want to hang with something like me." Neville said.

"Neville I never knew. I barely found out about Sirius being my godfather." Harry said, shutting his mouth fast not meaning to actually say that. What with Sirius being a mass murder.

"Sirius wait you know about Sirius Black, Harry?" Gran said surprised.

"Yes ma'am. He is innocent though." Harry said, looking down knowing she wouldn't believe him.

"Yes I know Harry both Neville and I do. Remus is Neville's godfather. Remus doesn't come by very much anymore. We wondered why. Now we know of course. You should write both Remus and Sirius to invite them here Harry. I would like to see them both." Gran said, smiling. "Family is always welcome here. Remember that Harry." With that she turned and walked away. Harry watched her then looked at Neville.

"So Remus is your godfather? Meaning your my brother in arms now mate." Harry said, smirking and Neville looked confused.

"Brother in arms?" Neville asked, confused. And Harry started laughing.

"I'll explain later. So where am I staying Nev?" Harry asked.

"Oh follow me." Neville said turning around and starting up the staircases.

He laid in the bed in his room thinking about everything he had learned in just a few short hours. He had a godmother; Neville had Remus as a godfather whom Harry thought was pretty cool. And Neville's gran thought of Harry as family. And on top of that they believed Sirius was innocent. That was the most important to Harry he didn't have to lie to Neville now.

He heard knocking on the door and got up to open it. He saw Neville looking awkward.

"Yes Neville?" Harry asked smirking something's won't change.

"I wanted to tell you something about my parents." Neville said.

"Okay you can come in ya know?" Harry said.

Neville walked in and sat on one of the couches the room had. Harry sat on the other.

"Harry my parents were tortured to insanity." Neville flat out said.

Harry didn't know quite what to say to him. His mother and father were tortured. There wasn't much to say to that at all.

"Who did it?" Harry asked, with an emotionless voice. His friends parents tortured and his godmother taken away from him also.

"Bellatrix and a few other death eaters. The order got here in time to save me and gran. The death eaters only wanted mum and da." Neville said, in an angry voice.

"You were there?" Harry said, shocked.

"Yes they used an unspeakable on me to get my parents to talk." Neville said.

"We are the same Neville. When I said us being Brothers in arms I meant it both in school and out. Now it just means more. We have suffered the most in the last war. Our parents taken away from us. Orphans because of a group of madmen and women." Harry said determined.

"I know. That's why I want you to tutor me in Defense. I want to be ready for anything." Neville said.

"Harry we need to send owls to Remus and Sirius also. They could teach us a lot. I know Sirius was an auror and Remus was our best Defense professor." Neville stated, getting up. Harry nodded.

"Hedwig is out delivering a letter already. Do you have an owl I can borrow?" Harry asked.

"Of course." Nev said.

"Nev what should I say?" Harry asked. They were sitting in the Manor's library.

"Just say to Remus that you are with us this weekend. And that you're sorry for not telling him but that he needs to come quickly and to bring Sirius. Remus knows we believe Sirius is innocent." Nev said, not looking up from his book. Harry sat and thought about what he could write. He knew if he said whatever Remus and Sirius would come they trusted Harry and treated him like an adult. They trusted him to make the right decisions. Harry knew what to put after that thought.

_Remus and Sirius,_

_I know I should have told you two but I really wanted to come to the Longbottom's manor. I needed to get away from that horrible house. I learned a few things when I got here that we need to talk about also. Please come they believe your innocent Sirius. They wouldn't turn you in. I trust them. Mrs. Longbottom said Family is always welcome. Remus Neville would also like to see you again as his godfather._

_Talk to you when you get here._

_Harry Potter_

Harry showed the letter to Nev and he nodded agreeing it was good, not giving anything Harry knew away except the godfather thing.

Harry sent it off with an owl and started reading about the Wizard Government..

*hope it's okay review and what not.

**thanks for reading! Also I have a poll out about pairings for Neville?


	7. Chapter 7

*I own nothing but my pit bull and it seems like he owns me more than me owning him..

**remember to vote for pairing for Neville.

Starting Over

Chapter seven

Part Two

Neville and I were sitting there reading in the library, and discussing things we have read. Neville was still having a hard time casting spells. I didn't really understand why until I saw his wand.

"Nev is that wand yours?" I asked him.

"It was my dad's. Gran thought it would work for me and help me to be brave like him." Nev explained while looking at his dad's wand.

"Nev that's why you have trouble casting spells." I said.

"A wand chooses the person. You can't choose a wand they won't work for you the same." I explained.

"Oh. Then I guess I'll have to ask gran for a new one." Nev said, worried.

"Yep it will be better for you in the end though." I said.

POP

Nev and I jumped.

"Masters Dinner is ready."

POP

"Do they always do that?" I asked, standing up and heading to the dining room.

"Yep" Nev said smirking.

"Hey you jumped also mate just remember that." I ask chuckling.

Neville, Gran and I were all sitting around the table talking about little things when Gran asked me something. I wasn't sure I really wanted to tell her and Nev though.

"Harry tell me about your life before coming here?" Gran asked me.

"Are you sure?" I asked, looking down at my plate.

"Yes of course." Gran said, looking at Neville worried.

"Well I lived in a cup board under the stairs until I was 11. They only gave me a room of my own because of my Hogwarts letters. They thought they were being spied on so they didn't want to look bad." I said, not looking up. I didn't want to see the pity on their faces.

"My uncle always said I was a freak and that my parents died in a car crash because my father was a drunk. I didn't know anything about magic or being a wizard until Hagrid came and told me. I was barely feed I had loads of chores. Then my uncle would hit me when I didn't do something right or whenever he was just in the mood too." I finished, I had said more then I should when I heard a gasp. I looked up and saw Nev looking pissed and Gran crying.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything." I said quickly. Nev stood up banged his hands on the table and walked out of the room. I looked and started to get up when Gran put her hand on my arm, shaking her head.

"Don't dear he needs time. He's never had a brother and now that he does he hates that he wouldn't help you. And he doesn't quite understand how people could hit a child. He grew up a bit sheltered." Gran explained.

I nodded my head and wished I didn't say anything.

"Gran I have a question?" I asked.

"Yes dear?" Gran said, wiping her tears away.

"Is there a spell that could make someone hate someone else?" I asked, thinking about my aunt.

"Yes but the castor has to be quite powerful. Why?" Gran explained and asked.

"My aunt she had always hated me then the day after I got back from Hogwarts she told me a few things but while she was doing it she looked like she was in pain. She was even crying at the end, like she was fighting too hard or something." I explained, I looked up to see Gran shocked.

"We should wait and talk to Sirius and Remus. They would know more about that type of magic then I. Now why don't you go read in the family room while I go and find Neville?" Gran suggested. I nodded and got up and left to the family room.

I was sitting and reading more about the wizarding government. When I heard footsteps, I looked up and saw Neville.

"Everything good now Nev?" I asked him.

"Yes sorry about that mate." Nev said.

"Don't worry about it. Now what's that book in your hands?" I asked him dropping the subject.

"It's actually your family history. Well not all of it just what someone not in your family has written. Your family book would be at your manor." Nev said, handing me the book.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep, has everything up to your grandparents. It was written right after they were killed. Supposedly they did loads of great things also." Nev said sitting down in the arm chair in front of me. I looked at the book title "Potter History and some of the greats."

"Some of the greats?" I asked looking up at Nev. Nev shook his head.

"I haven't read it yet." Nev said.

"Let's read some now. Should we start from the beginning or with my grandparents?" I asked smiling.

"Your grandparents. I heard from Gran that they were amazing people." Nev said moving to sit by me to be able to read.

I turned to the first page of my grandparents. They had a moving picture of them. I looked like my grandfather messy hair and round glasses. My grandmother was a redhead though. Like my mother. The Potters must have a thing for redheads. I'd have to look out for that when seeing other pictures as well. Charlus and Dorea Potter two of the most powerful. They graduated both head girl and boy from Hogwarts. Dorea Potter became Lady Potter after both the Potters and Black revealed their marriage contract.

"Marriage contract?" I asked.

"Yes they are still done in the wizarding world Harry." Nev explained.

"Oh I wonder if my parents did that for me." I wondered out loud

"I don't know Harry. We could find out at Gringotts though. They keep family contracts and everything. Well the goblin in charge of your vaults keeps contracts under lock and key for only Potters to read. Do you know your goblin that's in charge of your vaults?" Nev asked me.

"No." I said.

"We can find out by owling Gringotts if you wanted?" Nev suggested.

"Yeah actually I should do that. Tomorrow morning will you help me? You've had formal training in this stuff right?" I asked, unsure.

"Yes Gran made sure I was prepared for my role in the future. If you asked I know Gran would help you. What with your role as Lord Potter." Nev said.

"Lord?" I asked shocked.

"Yes Potters have been around as long as the Longbottom's have been, about a1500 years. The Potter's and Longbottom's have also been friends of each other house, meaning if one house is in trouble the other stands by it. Your father and my father took an oath when they became of age. We will take the same oath at 17 also. If that is what you as the head of the Potter house would want to do as tradition." Nev explained.

"If it's the Potter and Longbottom tradition then it stays. It will be nice to have someone standing by me and the family I will hopefully have in the future. All this new information about my family is overwhelming though. I think I'll turn in for the night." I said, feeling like I was going to have a headache soon.

"I agree. We should sleep on it and talk more tomorrow. Good night Harry." Nev said.

"Good night Nev." I said.

I came into my room to a tap tap tap from Hedwig. I completely forgot I sent her to Fleur. I went and opened the door Hedwig flew in and pecked my finger hard. She knew I forgot then. She dropped the letter on the bed and when to her cage giving me the stink eye.

"Sorry beautiful a lot has happened." I told her.

I opened the letter and start reading:

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**I can understand how people only want to see you as famous and not see who you really are believe me. I'm seen as only one thing and no one tries to get a know me. I'm also sorry you never got to know your parents. And I'm very serious about getting to know you for you not for the boy who lived. **_

_**Also I've been pushing my parents to tell me more about this assignment is about. They finally caved and told me, there's a tournament this school year. It's called the goblet of fire. There are three tasks and in the end whoever wins gets brings back glory to their school and a money prize. It's supposed to be really dangerous; people have died in this tournament. They had banned the tournament but all the headmasters and headmistress agreed to bring it back, so my school, Hogwarts and **__**Durmstrang. So we will be meeting in October. I can't wait.**_

_**Thought you would like to know why we had this assignment. I know it said three letters but I hope we can keep talking. Also will you be going to the world cup?**_

_**Your friend,**_

_**Fleur**_

Wow a tournament. A deadly tournament, I knew I wouldn't go anywhere close to it. Maybe I can actually have a normal year and someone else have the dangerous year. I could hope at least. This tournament would be loads of fun to watch though. What he was really looking forward to was meeting fleur in person. He wanted to be able to see behind these letters and know the real Fleur Delacour. He was really looking forward to this school year in more than one way.

I grabbed parchment and my pen and thought about what to write back.

_**Dear Fleur,**_

_**I'm glad you understand how I feel but may I ask how you understand? You don't have to tell me of course but I could always try and understand also. I'm glad you want to know me for me also. It's something I'm not used to at all, not even my own best friends do that. Well I don't consider them much of best friends anymore. They only see me as the boy who lived and use me to bring them into the limelight. I have one friend that is helping me became who I was supposed to be in our world. His name is Neville, he's a good guy he's more like me then I knew before and wished I made friends with him before now. He would have helped me more ways than the others. **_

_**To tell you the truth im looking forward to meeting you and talking to you more than this tournament. I won't be going anywhere near it. I do think it could be loads of fun to watch.**_

_**I don't really know any more if I am going. I was supposed to go with my old best friend but I don't know about that any more. I'll have to see and get back to you on it. **_

_**Your friend**_

_**Harry**_

*hope you enjoyed.

**sorry it took so long.

***remember to vote on my poll!


	8. Chapter 8

*I own nothing at all like damn I wish I did

**remember to vote for Neville's pairing. It ends on Wednesday.

Starting Over

Chapter eight

Morning chaos

Have you ever been woken up by a 30 year old, screaming at the top of his lungs your name? Well I don't recommend having it done to you at all.

"HARRY." Sirius kept chanting over and over again.

I tried rolling over and pulling the covers over my head but Sirius pulled the covers off the bed and dragged me with them. I smacked down on the floor and heard laughing and someone banging on the walls. I looked up and saw Nev and Remus laughing uncontrollably. I just laid then and let them. It was way too early to do anything about it at all.

"Yes keep laughing you lot." I said, standing up and realizing that I was in my snitch boxers. I looked up and ran to the closet.

"Oh Remus don't you remember? James had a pair just like that but we got him during the school year." Sirius said, while trying to catch his breath until he remembered that story and he fell down laughing and clutching his sides.

"But remember we did that in front of Lily and she busted out laughing at him and never let him forget it ever. She even said something about it at their wedding. James was so bloody red that day." Remus said, leaning against the wall.

"Oh I remember because his parents yelled out that he picked them out right after he made the team as a chaser. He mom was with him when they bought the pair of boxers. Those made everyone laugh." Sirius said, starting to calm down and remember.

I came out dressed and ignoring them. I walked down to the dining room and greeted gran.

"Morning Gran, I hope you slept well." I said, giving her a kiss on the cheek then sitting down waiting for the others to join us.

"Good morning Harry dear. Yes I spelt well until those goofs of godfathers showed up at four this morning." Gran said, shaking her head and smiling alittle.

"But you love us Madam Longbottom." Sirius said walking in and sitting down by me.

"Love is such a strong word dear. Hello Remus and Sirius so good to see you again." Gran said smiling.

"Hello madam." Sirius and Remus said at the same time.

They all sat down Nev next to Gran and Remus next to Nev.

"So what was all that noise I heard up stairs?" Gran asked.

"Sirius not acting his age." I said, eating some eggs and cutting up the pancakes.

"Harry now my godson you love me also." Sirius said.

"Maybe." I said, smirking. A gasp was heard and I looked up.

"I can't believe you don't love me pup. I'm wounded." Sirius said, with his hand over his heart.

"Yeah yeah eat your breakfast Sirius." I said, laughing lightly. Such a drama queen.

So they ate. They talked about little things and the world cup. It was decided that Harry and Remus would go with Gran and Neville, instead of the Weasley's. Gran decided to go visit the Dursley's and politely ask if Harry could stay with them for the rest of the summer. I knew they would say yes. Shit they would be jumping for joy at getting rid of me for the rest of the summer. Only having to deal with me for a few days is a prize for them. Gran would be taking Nev and I to Gringotts after breakfast. Sirius and Remus would be staying with them this whole summer. I was looking forward to getting to know both, since they knew both my parents so well maybe I could finally get to know my parents also. I saw Sirius wanting to say something a few times he would open his mouth then close it again. I was warned about what he wanted to say. It would change something about this amazing summer we were supposed to have, but it was better to get it over with.

"Sirius do you have something to say?" I asked.

"Yes but I don't know how you all will take it." Sirius said, a bit nervous.

"Go on Sirius." Gran said, looking concerned now.

"Well I got a letter from my cousin, Narcissa. She knows that I'm innocent and that I'm the new Lord Black once I'm proven innocent. She wants to terminate her marriage. With me being Lord Black in the eyes of the goblins I can do that. But they won't have anywhere to live. Until we can fix up Black Manor." Sirius said, looking more at me than anyone else.

"How does Draco feel about this?" I asked, I didn't know much about Draco's mother but what he had seen just by watching at the train station was that she cared about Draco deeply. I wouldn't doubt a mother's love after what his own mother did for him. if this was to protect Draco then he wouldn't have a problem with it even if he had to deal with Draco a lot more.

"He doesn't want to end up like his father. He wrote a letter after he found out what his mum wanted. He doesn't like when his father hits his mother or when he tries to make Draco think like him. Draco wrote to me saying that he acted the way he did because he's afraid what his so called friends would tell his father if he tried to befriend anyone outside of Slytherin." Sirius explained.

I was shocked but could see where he was coming from. I was afraid to make friends outside of Gryffindor because of what Ron would say and do. It seemed like Draco and I were somewhat alike. I looked at Nev and saw he was thinking the same. We would give Draco a chance to try to get to know him better.

"What do you think gran?" Nev asked, looking at Gran.

"What do you and Harry think? You two will be Lord's in a few years. It's your choice. Specially you Neville, you will be head of this house one day. I want you to decide if you want Narcissa and Draco to know the location of our manor." Gran said, leaving the choice up to us two.

"Nev I think we should give them a chance. For one it would give us an ally in the Slytherin house but it could give us someone else to trust while away at school." I stated.

"I agree. I also see where Narcissa is coming from same with Draco. I wouldn't want my own mother getting hit by an abusive man. Could we protect them here though? Wouldn't it be better to just fix the black manor up faster? What I've heard from rumors and what not, it's supposed to very well protected." Nev said thinking aloud.

"It is. But it isn't the best and healthiest at the moment. I was going to ask the goblins for some ideas in elves. Since our last elf hung himself because he didn't want to be ordered around by a blood traitor." Sirius explained.

"They can stay here until its safe at your place Sirius. We can ask a goblin if they know anyone that could ward our home also. For the future." Nev said, sneaking a look at his Gran. She had a smile and a proud looked at him and Harry for talking it out and looking toward the future.

"Thank you. For helping my family. I know they aren't the best." Sirius said smiling.

"But their family. Malfoy is family to me also Sirius. Remember my Grandmother was a proud black." I said smiling at him.

"Now that breakfast and our planning is done, let's get ready and head to Gringotts. Just us boys okay? Neville and Harry?" Gran said.

"Sirius send a letter. Tell them to be at Gringotts with all their stuff by two. We should be done by then." Gran explained, Sirius nodded and stood to go write the letter.

"I'll go help him." Remus said.

***Hope you enjoyed.

****please review. Don't forget to vote it ends tomorrow.

Next chapter Gringotts.


End file.
